I determined that it would be beneficial for a user to substantially increase the force exerted against a work piece by a c-clamp. This would also mean that less muscular effort would be needed by a user to obtain a satisfactory clamping force while saving energy to operate which could aid the handicapped worker. Also I have designed an automated clamping device that calls for a significantly smaller motor to exert the same clamping force. This will save money and energy for equipment designers.